My Own Lil' Secretary
by Zakksu
Summary: AU. Dark eyebrows furrowed over together in anger...Ah, there goes that green-eyed monster in him again. ‘What does Edo have that I don’t?’ He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched those green eyes glimmer with silent content. JudaixJohan Twoshot


**~My _Own_ lil' Secretary~**

**Ah! I know I should update the _other _fics everyones literally _dying _to read (I know, I know) but I wanted to post this up so I won't have to later (Omg, this story's been on my mind for months so you know how it feels. It's like it's threatening you to or else. xD) So yea. But it was SO long (No I'm serious I had over 20 pages worth...omg.) So I cut it in "half". The second part a little longer than this one, making this a Two-Shot (the second chap being the BEST one. HA! xD) I hope you get the title of this story...heh and who's saying it. lol.**

**It's kinda like _Snow + Shovel - Jerk = You _where Judai feels threatened by Edo's advances toward Johan. xD (I love Edo, so cool) So yea, another snippet of my 2nd favorite LoveTri. x3 I wonder what Johan will do? Lol!**

**Alright, sweet-and-simple: This is an AU version of Judai and Johan...in the working field! (So they didn't meet in DA or had to save the world...hence why it's AU) xD Omg funfunfun! It kinda-sorta-not-really takes place in the 5D's world, but no one from 5D's is here (I'm sowwy yousay ;.; ) But that's only because they're older and they work under Seto Kaiba. Ha! **

**Ah and excuse the OOC of either "boys". I tried to make Johan seem as "businesswoman-like" (yes I said -woman- lol) as possible. You know, like how they're all "stiff, strict, and stoic". Yup, I tried and probably failed. Oh well. xD Ah, I don't mind the Judai in this realm in his quest to win Johan here, so yea. He was fun to portray. Yay! xD**

**lol So ok, enjoy it and...yea enjoy it. 'nough said. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I would like too. Yea, I really would but it's futile...boo. Oh well. x3**

**_Warning: You know the drill, slightslightslight mouthing from Judai. Nothing too extreme. I think. o.o Heh heh._**

**_Part I_**

Shuffling of papers were stacked in silence as the small _click-clack_ sounds of a keyboard being typed by its owner was heard. A soft ray of sunshine basked the office with a soft ethereal glow as a pair of dark eyes swept the entire room.

The decent sized room was lavished with an oak desk beside the large revealing glass doors leading to the balcony, two large onyx leather sofas stretched out on either side of the front door, two single seated leather chairs situated before the desk, and a small potted plant standing leisurely in a corner near the far end of the door.

_Click-clack click-clack click-clack_

Peering over at the typewritten screen in front of him, Johan Andersen tilted his head to the side, emerald eyes glaring mutely at his computer.

Why must he always be the one typing up reports when it was clearly his _boss's _jurisdiction?

He snorted as he slightly pushed his glasses, from the bridge of his nose, closer to his face, the frames reflecting the sunlight, obscuring his blazed green-fired eyes.

If he could actually call him a _boss_ to begin with.

Speaking of which…

With a clipped tone, Johan peeked over to his front door, noticing the figure leaning against it with a smug smirk across his face and arms folded over his chest. "Yuki-san. Is there something you need?"

His boss frowned slightly at his words before a grin spread across his face to swiftly replaced it. "How many times have I told you?" He briskly sauntered his way over to his _secretary_, who slowly turned his swirling chair to face him. "I don't like it when you address me as 'Yuki-san'. I'd much prefer 'Judai' than 'Yuki', _Johan_." He gave him a toothy grin as he came short in front of Johan's desk, noticing the way those green eyes slightly narrowed in contemplation.

Ah, how adorable he looked when his green eyes blaze with that resilient glare.

"Yes well," The blunet sighed deeply in exasperation before peering up at him, "Nearly a handful of times a day for the past two years and counting." He answered truthfully, noting the way those hazel eyes flashed a lighter color.

Was it just him or have Yuki-san's brown eyes been getting lighter as of late?

"And yet you still refuse to call me so." Judai slightly whined as an undertone.

Johan blatantly stared at his boss. "Of course. You are my superior; it would look strange to the staff if I suddenly began to call our boss by his first name." He stated, pushing his glasses back up again.

Judai snorted. "So?"

"It would not be deem appropriate."

"So?"

Green eyes narrowed even further in apprehension. "I am sure you know the conduct you are trying to enforce is absolutely _not _permitted."

"So?"

Johan sighed, trailing a slender hand to brush through blue hair. _'Why must he be so persistent? I will give him points for trying, but…' _Parting his rosy lips, the blunet stared up at Judai. "Honestly, _Yuki_-san, why must you insist on such a small detail?" Green eyes locked with lighter brown as he titled his head to the side, trying to comprehend his boss's intentions.

Judai sighed silently to himself. _'Why do you constantly have to be entirely on business mood while at work?'_ Frowning at that contradicting thought, the brunet merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

The blunet raised a thin skeptical teal eyebrow at him before sighing through parted lips.

Lips that appeared soft, succulent, sensual, and everything else Judai surmised it would be.

He gave Johan a halfhearted smile.

How lucky would he be if he had an angel like Johan?

_**No**_.

He didn't want an angel _like_ Johan.

Golden eyes blazed with hidden desire.

He wanted _this _angel. No one else.

Chuckling as he saw the blunet give him an impatient stare, Judai retorted, "Must you always try to decipher my words? Do I come off as a--"

Johan gave Judai a hard steel glare before he quickly changed the subject, "Why are you here, Yuki-san?" He darted his eyes down the screen panel of his computer, taking note of the time. "Were you not to be attending a meeting at this time?" He reproached him, bluntly saying "how-dare-you-skip-out-on-another-meeting-you-baka" with his eyes.

Judai sweat dropped, having forgotten to come up with a witty and convincing reply on his way here. So, deciding to go with the truth, the duo-colored haired man merely closed his eyes. "I didn't want to go to a boring meeting without you." He voiced sincerely.

The blunet grunted in irritation, feeling his chest heave. "Yuki-_san_," He slightly stressed, staring at him, "Just because I am not attending the meeting, does not mean the _boss_, who adjourned the meeting himself, should miss it as well."

"Ah, well, I suppose…" Judai averted his head, having opted to simply stare at the large glass windows. His eyes swept the view of the outside world and found it to be a glorious spring day. Peering down at his subordinate, he felt his heart twinge when the sun's rays basked his angel with a bright light.

Ocean strands highlighted brightly against the sun's beams as jaded orbs shimmered brightly through small cute spectacles at his direction. That heart shaped creamy white face soft like silk as rosy lips pulled into a small cute frown.

Judai inwardly cursed.

_Dammit_, there should be a rule against hiring a sexy _secretary _that wanted _**nothing **_to do with you.

Well, Johan wasn't actually his _secretary _per say. He had Asuka Tenjoin for that, _but _Johan did everything a _secretary _would do. (Especially since he did a much better job than that blonde cold-hearted man killer that was for sure. Not that Judai was interested in Asuka to begin with. Just that she had this aura of _stillness _that didn't sit well with him. He much preferred Johan's _passionate _presence than her any day.)

But that, technically, still made Johan his makeshift secretary right?

Maybe that was why he had found Johan to be so utterly _remarkable_.

All those times spent together…_working_…nothing **more**.

'_Ugh. How I _wish_ it could've been more…'_

But he will give Johan credit.

To be able to withstand Yuki Judai's workaholic abuse for nearly two years without cracking from all the paperwork and pressure is an achievement in itself.

But then again, they didn't call Yuki Judai the Head Director of Kaiba Corporation for nothing.

What with his high ranking position in the business world, only a rank lower than the founder and CEO of KC, Seto Kaiba, himself, and the huge acknowledgment he received from the people themselves; you'd think he had it all.

The _fame_, the _fortune_, the _**power**_, and the adoring _**fans**_…

But with that title and reputation he had.

His pseudo-secretary _still _didn't even bat an _eyelash _at his direction.

Why did Kami like to mess with him? It was bad enough when he first realized how _irresistible _and _irreplaceable _Johan had become to Judai, but to taunt him day and night with desires and dreams was definitely a low blow for him.

Was this his price for stepping into a multimillionaire life?

Did Kami hate him so much for falling for this breathtaking boy? Who didn't even acknowledge his very existence?

Damn, homophobic world.

And damn cruel Kami in the heavens up above…

For all he knew, he was probably enjoying Judai's suffering.

Maybe he should be an atheist?

"_Yuki_-san?"

_Fuck_, he was caught spacing out _and _staring at Johan again.

"Uh, what was that?" He asked, stepping back into reality.

In a world where Johan was still seated quite rigid against his chair instead of withering on top of his desk, with Judai covering every inch of heated white skin with fevering kisses…

Ah, wouldn't _that_ be a dream come true.

"_Yuki-san_!" Johan's sharp voice snapped Judai from his thoughts.

"Um, nani?" He weakly said.

And as expected by the tone, his _secretary _was definitely not amused by his lack of attention. "Do you enjoy having me repeat everything to you numerous times?" His sarcastic voice laced with silent irritation.

'_No, I'd much rather enjoy you repeatedly screaming my name while I kiss those tender lips of yours.'_ Was Judai's initial thought, but instead of voicing them, he merely shook his head. "Forgive me," He smiled as he placed a hand on the top surface of Johan's desk, "I can't seem to concentrate for long when I'm alone with you." He chuckled when he saw the heated glare toward his direction.

Johan hmm-ed in muted response. _'Always the smooth talker.'_ "Honestly," Huffing, he made a soft rhythm with the tips of his dandy manicured nails while he plucked his lens off his face with the other, "What am I going to do with you?" The blunet sighed; blue eyebrows softly creased over his closed eyes.

Judai smiled guiltily as he stared down at the small nameplate of his subordinate.

_Johan Andersen.  
__Assistant Manager_

'_It isn't fair that you aren't actually under my _direct _jurisdiction. Just only when it concerns Seto Kaiba and the dueling industry itself.'_ He sighed softly to himself before giving the brooding blunet a sincere apologetic smile. "You could have that coffee _break _with me that I mentioned weeks ago." He tactically said, trying to lighten the mood.

Surprisingly, having expected Johan to grunt and stubbornly reprimand him for saying such a thing, the European beauty merely sighed in lament. The usual spark of life momentarily sucked out of him at the time being.

Judai felt his chest ping, feeling immensely dreadful for having even brought the subject up. "Joha--"

"--That wouldn't be so bad, I suppose." Johan cut in, finally looking up at him. "What with all this work you and Edo love leaving behind for me to file, I certainly would love the taste of caffeine right about now." He added with a soft note before brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

Judai took that moment to rationalize his over-imagination that Johan had admittedly _agreed_ to go out and grab a coffee with him.

With _Yuki Judai _of all people.

The sound of birds chirping in chords was heard in the confines of his mind.

Light brown eyes widened a fraction in mute surprise before he quickly suppressed it to a genuine look of curiosity. "Oh? What has Edo done _this _time?" He opted in change of topic, deciding to first find out _why_ Johan suddenly felt like venturing from his cozy office to the bustling cacophony of Neo-Domino City. But even though that was his initial plan, Judai couldn't help but add a snag of discontent in his tone at the mere mention of his _co-worker_, Edo Phoenix.

Even though Edo Phoenix was KC's _Manager_, a position lower than Judai, that still didn't help that he actually, under business terms, _owned_ and dictated over Johan Andersen.

In legal sense making Johan, in actuality, Edo's _secretary_ in all sense of the word.

Dark eyebrows furrowed over together in anger, eyes flashing gold for a split second before reverting back to molten brown.

Ah, there goes that green-eyed monster in him again.

Begrudgingly, Judai tsk-ed in annoyance, feeling his gut twist when he saw a soft serene smile blossom on Johan's face at the sound of his actual boss's name. _'What does Edo have that I don't?'_ He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched those green eyes glimmer with silent content.

"Ah, you know, the usual." Johan spoke softly, placing his folded glasses beside him before clasping his hands together in front of him, his chin tucked on top of his folded hands. "He has a tendency to work me to the bone with files beyond files of paperwork." He laughed lightly before shaking his head, blue hair bouncing back and forth. "But I don't mind it if it's Edo." Eyes lowered to half-lids as he stared up at his superior silently.

Judai narrowed his eyes dangerously as he cocked his head to the side sharply. "Hn." He gave a gruffly response, deciding best to seal his pursed lips.

He knew exactly what Johan was pulling.

The blunet was purposely pushing his buttons…_and_…

It was working.

Johan knew _precisely _what--_who_--irked him the most.

And that was in the form of Edo Phoenix.

Nothing--nor _no one_--irritated him more than that American silver head. He had this _air_ around him that seem to _**demand **_your complete obedience; to submit to those taunting azure blue eyes. The way he carried himself with such haughtiness and covetousness only heightened Judai's displeasure.

And of course, what Johan didn't know, was the darkening rivalry between them.

Concerning over the very teal beauty before him.

And he'll be _damned _if he allowed that silver head to win Johan's affections.

Judai's face darkened as he peered down at _**his **_Johan. _**'I've worked too hard to earn your trust to have that baka ruin it now.' **_With a snort, he lifted his chin up a tiny bit higher. "And why, pray tell, do you seem to be happy about that?" He couldn't help but question as he stared down at the smooth burgundy surface of Johan's desk. "You never seem to enjoy the work _I _give you." He added sourly with a hurt tone, trying to guilt trip him.

Johan rolled viridian eyes through their sockets. "Yes, well, Edo's my _boss_, of course I'd be happy with whatever he entrusts me with," Judai was about to say something else when Johan continued, "you may be my _superior_, but Edo's the one I have to _report to_." He watched as Judai's face scrunched up before averting his gaze. Johan sighed in distain before shaking his head. _'I don't understand why he has to be so…'_ For a moment, the blunet felt his chest heave again before shoving down that damp feeling he had.

Johan did _not_ feel bad about what he said. He only spoke the truth…right?

He shouldn't be the one feeling _guilty_ about it.

Nope not at all…

Johan couldn't help but worry his bottom lip.

'_Why is it that I still feel like what I said wasn't entirely truthful?'_ Deciding to discard the matter all together, Johan mended his last sentence. "Well, I didn't actually say I _hate_ filing work for you either." And just like that, Johan saw that same teasing smile back on Judai's mouth, his eyes turning a hue brighter.

"Really?" Judai asked, sounding like a five-year old; brown irises now giving Johan their undivided attention.

The European youth smiled genuinely as he nodded his head, allowing himself to cave at the gentle look on his director's face. "Yes," He tilted his head to the side as he watched him, "I do rather enjoy working for you as well…" _Yuki-san_. Is what he wanted to say but opted to omit that in favor of seeing his superior's smirking face. _'I'm not sure why I should bother to please him…but I--' _Suddenly losing the nerve to look at him, Johan darted his eyes down at his keyboard, trying to distract himself.

Judai grinned from ear-to-ear as he saw the slightly flustered look adoring Johan's face. _'Cute.'_ Feeling a bit bolder and much more content that Johan _preferred_, by Judai's opinion, him over _Edo Phoenix_, he slowly leaned down and placed his arms on the surface of Johan's desk. "Let's go get that coffee I promised you." The blunet snapped his head up just as Judai lowered his…

Their faces now merely millimeters away.

Brown locked with green.

The brunet suppressed the sudden urge to fill the gap between their lips by gnawing the desk with his nails. "I-it'll be…m-my treat." He gave him a strained smile as Johan raised a questionable eyebrow at him.

Johan regarded his director for the longest before a soft smile broke through his gorgeous face. "Yes, I'd love that." He said with a soft tone.

'_Shit.'_ Judai gulped down the bile in his throat as he bit his inner cheek to stop himself from literally _pouncing_ his subordinate down to the ground.

A moment passed before Johan slowly raised himself up off his chair, tucking his lens back on his heart-shaped face as he did so. Judai stared at him for the longest, retracting back to his upright stance.

"Shall we go?" Johan folded his slender arms over his chest, the frills of his blouse pressed softly against his torso.

Grinning at him fondly, Judai stepped back and nodded. "Lets." With a quick incline of his head to the side, Judai led the way outside Johan's office, the silent blunet trailing closely behind.

'_Kami, please don't let me blow this up…'_

Judai sighed ironically at his train of thought.

Didn't he, just moments ago, decide he was an atheist?

_Ugh!_

Love can make a person do and _think_ crazy things sometimes …that's for sure.

* * *

**Yeah! Part I is done! (been done lol) Part II will be up soon (after updating those major fics of mine lol) Anyhoo, I hope ya'll like it. I tried to make it as "sophisticated" as possible. Yup. xD Sucked at it per usual. Lol.**

**Alrighty, I'm off. Happy fun time! Yea! xD Ciao!**

**And Happy Memorial Day! =3**


End file.
